por tu bien o el mio
by magui0296
Summary: Lo que pasa cuando derek se va del pueblo, sin dar a nadie su ubicacion las consecuencias de abandonar a la persona que mas lo ha querido. Leanla y espero les guste


Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Derek abandonono Beacon Hills exactamente dos meses, en donde todos creyeron que se había ido con Braeden pero no era así, ella se había ido del pueblo pero sola, mientras que Derek había vuelto a Nueva York pero eso nadie lo sabe.

A nadie le dijo la verdad, todos creyeron que se fue con "su novia" la última noticia que era castaño antes de saber que el antiguo se había convertido en un loft a visitarlo para poder confesarse por lo que se veía visto casi morir a Derek, había sido muy duro para él, le dolió el hecho de que podía perderse y que tenía el valor de la lectura sobre los sentimientos tan profundos que tenía hacia el que tanto que la estampa en las paredes, sin saber que al día siguiente que lo Llevar a una persona sin remedio.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

Stiles se dirigía al desván por la noche en donde llego sin avisar que era así una sorpresa para Derek que se había metido en una maleta que no se podía hacer o que no se podía pasar por debajo de la cama.

_Derek donde estas _se oyó un grito por todo el loft Derek al reconocer la voz bajo por la escalera y al igual que el castaño que se encontraba en el salón, ese joven que desde que lo conoció siempre hacia que lobo con el salvado y que mar solo sí pero Derek tuvo que apartar esos pensamientos de sí mismo al principio no entendía lo que quería estar solo con lo que estaba pensando en un pensamiento que solo confirmaba que pensaba era su alma gemela, no es que no lo quisiera, para los lobos no hay un género en sus parejas, el querido querido forma una familia con alguien el poder tener cachorros pero no, todo sus pensamientos cambioon cuando conoció al castaño ese día en el bosque.

_que es lo que quieres _respondió lo más neutral posible o eso intento.

_Bueno mañana los chicos quedaron en que todos los de la manada salgamos a un picnic en el bosque ya que las cosas están tranquilas y como tu casa esta a la mitad de camino que dije que te avisare. _vio nerviosamente al alcalde no queriendo verle a los ojos pues a Stiles le encantaban esos esos ojos verdes que lo hacían suspirar como un colegiala.

Mentía lo que su casa queda del otro lado del pueblo, esto solo es más difícil que lo que yo quiero, siento que tengo una cita con él. Lo siento no intentando ocultar su propio dolor del castaño, pues le mentía.

_oh ... e. Es ... Verdaderamente saliendo con ella, lo siento, supongo, que los dirigen a los chicos que no lo lograron, intentaron ocultar la tristeza en su voz.

El lobo no sabía lo que sentía por él, no podía olerlo ya que Stiles al bajar del jeep se puso una pulsera de acónito morada que dio diodo para que nadie sepa cómo se sentía por su olor.

_simultó con ellos y de paso avísale a Scott que salvó unos días de la ciudad _no sabía cómo se sentía Stiles odió cuando deaton le dio esa maldita pulsera, pero que pasaría si la dijera que es mi otra mitad, la persona que la diosa luna yo dio. "No _Derek tu no mereces ser feliz porque todo lo que hace es feliz siempre muere, tú familia, Paige, Laura, es por eso que se fue Cora"_ . _le dijo su conciencia debería irse de beacon lejos pronto.

_está bien se lo diré cuando volverás _pregunto ya que no quería dejar de verle.

_dentro de un par de días _dijo ya algo ofuscado no quería ver el rostro del menor o se arrepentiría de su decisión.

_Claro no te preocupes le diré a Scott y supongo que mantendrás el móvil encendido para saber si hay alguna pregunta.

_Si lo tendré encendido, tú creo que lo mejor que es demasiado tarde para ti. _lo dijo en un pequeño gruñido que era enojo, era su lobo que no quería que vaya.

_está bien me voy, nos vemos cuando vuelvas_salía del loft echando una mirada atrás viendo aun al alcalde que lo veo neutral.

_Hasta luego Stiles y cuídate al manejar_le había dicho Stiles salió contento del loft ya que, que el mayor se preocupó por él y que le dijera que se cuidase la hizo muy feliz, no había dicho lo que tenía pero tenía oportunidad cuando estaba solo eran dos días, no podía pasar nada, solo tenía que esperar para poder decirle al alfa que lo había enamorado cuanto lo amaba.

Pero él no sabía que no volvería a ver al alcalde, que a pesar de que dijo que volvía a hacer lo mismo, no volvió a pasar dos días después de haberlo echo.

 _Fin del_ _flashback_

Desde ese día, Stiles intenta llamarlo más nunca antes, el día en que se suponía que iba a volver, llamo a Scott para leer que no volvería a ser lo que era mejor y que intentaría localizarlo que se iba con brague y que el dejaba a la manada en manos del joven alpha.

Una semana después, inicio de sesión síntomas que no le dijeron a nadie, fiebres intermitentes, durante una semana cuando creció que se había llegado a su casa en ese momento, no era más que eso, pero Stiles le obligo a no digamos nada, hasta que una mañana, totalmente cansado, con una fiebre, que el segundo, bajaba por las escaleras, cuando todo se movía, y que caía por las escaleras, su padre, oía, corriendo por ahí, al llevarlo, que no tenía nada grave, solo un golpe pero, cuando el hecho de que no se haya visto.

Scott con la ayuda de deaton buscaba una manera de que su amigo mejorará, pero no había nada, deaton había viajado, no tenía nada que ver con otras cosas, pero no sabía nada acerca de eso. era el alma gemela de Derek, porque el moreno no lo hacía, las razones debían tener, pero lo que no era más que el haberlo dejado solo, más aún, deaton continuaba viajar a nueva york y buscarlo allí, lo tendría atado a un cuento que se convirtió en algo nuevo.

_Scott. Hermano lo siento no puedo aguantar más, me duele_decia el castaño con voz rasposa que ya se sabe que cada día más, Scott se acercó para quitarle un poco del dolor.

_No Stiles, no puedes hacer esto, sabes cuánto sufrirás tu padre, la manada que haremos sin ti aguanta un poco deaton dijo que posiblemente hay algo con lo que puedas curarte, volverás a correr con nosotros._decía con lágrimas le dolía, a todos le dolía ver así a Stiles conectado a varias máquinas todas las noches al sheriff, la otra vez lo veían por las mañanas con los ojos rojos pero nadie decía nada porque la razón era obvia.

Cuando la manda se enteró de que Stiles estaba internado se preocupó, demasiado pues él era uno de los miembros más queridos por que era Stiles quien los mantenía unidos, pero el que más sufrió al saber el estado del castaño, fue Isaac que al verlo en el hospital lloro, nadie lo entendía el porqué de eso pero solo lo dejaron, desde ese día es quien más se la pasa con Stiles cuidándolo, hablando con él.

Fue un día que después de la escuela, todos en la manada tenían planeado visitar Stiles, siendo los demás venían en sus coches, Lydia junto a Kira, Malia, Hayden, y los chicos Scott junto a Liam, pero Scott estaba con issac lo had aceptado que no sentía nada por Kira, y Jackson se fue con boyd y Erika en su coche, los últimos estaban igual que issac pero no lo demostraban pues era issac que lo hacía por los tres no tenía alguien que pregunta por qué a ellos les afectaba de esa manera que el castaño estaba así pues hacia un mes que deatón había salido del pueblo.

El auto de Lydia que iba más adelante había parado de la nada, a los demás le había extrañado, haciendo que también ellos pararan, vieron como Lydia salía de su auto como si no pasara nada, caminando hacia alguna parte del bosque, nadie hacía nada porque sabían lo que podría ser, después de caminar un poco Lydia solo asentía, muchos temían de que le podría haber pasado cuando de la nada la banshee había gritado.

-STILESSSSSSSSS- todos se habían cubierto los oídos cuando ya se había callado, Lydia cayo desmayada preocupando a los chicos, malia adelantándose fue donde ella y la cargo metiéndola a coche.

Malia estaba preocupada esperando que reaccionara, cuando Lydia levanto después de poco, solo se puso a llorar nadie entendió hasta que entre hipidos _sti ... Stiles ... ..Va ... a morir_solo eso y todos se asustaron tanto que subieron a su respectivo coche y moto conduciendo lo más rápido que se pueda llegar al hospital, una Lydia la sentaron atrás, fue Kira que tomo el volante y partió a toda velocidad de ahí.

Habían llegado al hospital en el tiempo transcurrido, casi causando un gran accidente, varias enfermeras que estaban en el hospital, estaban más preocupados por Stiles al llegar al solo visto como Isaac sostenía su mano llorando.

_Que paso_ dijo Scott acercándose a issac que solo se abrazó a él.

_sus latidos son cada vez más lentos_dijo aun llorando, todos dentro de sí pusieron aún más tristes ya que era cierto la mayoría lo eran cada vez más lentos y bajos, todos temían que falleciera aunque lydia ya lo tenía dicho, tenían fe que no pasaría .

Scott había salido del cuarto diciendo que bajaba a la cafetería por algo de comer, pero nadie tenía nada, nadie tenía apetito para comer algo.

Mientras dentro todos venían a Stiles, ¿qué se mueve cuando se abren los ojos buscando a alguien, cuando lo vio lo llamo? ruloso se acercó a él.

_dime, necesitas algo_dijo que temeroso de que puede ser algo malo, pero aun así lo veía, parecía que tenía algo de fiebre.

Tengo una casa, en el velador, hay un libro, he visto el bajo y la voz rasposa el solo asentía con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, con su mano aparte, las lágrimas, saliendo de ahí, corriendo hacia la casa de Stiles. al llegar a una habitación del castaño, en el lugar donde estaba dicho y en el que estaba un libro de tapa azul, pero estaba muy bien cuidado en su ropa y volvió a salir de la casa.

Había llegado al hospital después de que al entrar todos de la manada estaban igual de cuando había salido hasta que Scott se había visto más preocupado, se acercó a la historia y lo había abrazado, al separarse se acercó a Stiles que estaba aún en la cama, aunque no estaba despierto al parecer se había dormido

_intento esperarte pero estaba cansado y se durmio._le dijo lydia que solo había visto desde una esquina de la habitación.

_Encontraste lo que pidio esta vez fue Jackson el que pregunto.

Este es un libro que tiene mucho de lo que ver, en especial tres lobos que le parecieron sentir algo en el pasado pero no demostraron nada, tampoco issac.

Oyeron quejidos, todos voltearon a ver, era Stiles que se levantó, se acercaron al lado de la mano.-estas bien, traje lo que yo dijiste.-se apresuró a decirle.

_gracias ... damelo por favor_ habia dicho bajito, issac se lo había dado poniéndolo en sus manos, los ojos de Stiles se cristalizaron en tenerlo en sus manos, y luego vio a todos dándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

_yo quisiera que todos salgan, solo se queden Jackson, Erika, boyd y issac._ apretando la mano del ultimo, todos se vieron decidieron no negarse y antes de salir todos dijo.-no quiero que usen sus poderes.-solo asintieron y salieron .

Me quedé con un cuento de hadas antes de que Stiles volviera a hablar. Este era mi favorito. vez que hablaba._y ... aquí también esta una._intento ojear el libro pero no fue posible, al ver su frustración tomo el libro sonriendo a Stiles que igual le sonrió, al ojear vio una foto que lo dejo atónito pero no quería que Stiles lo notara así que se la dio una vez la saco.

_gracias ..._ le sonrió a todos mostrándoles una foto._la toma mientras que no veían y también quería decirles algo._en ella se podía ver a los cuatro con una sonrisa frente a la mansión que Derek tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras que tenia los brazos cruzados, solo fue un momento pero Stiles al verla sacó su celular la tomo y nadie se había dado cuenta, ese mismo día la imprimió y la guardo porque en ella podía ver la persona que ama y sus vidas, fue un día memorable solo para el

Issac y Erika retenían las lágrimas, mientras que los chicos estaban sorprendidos pues, si era un Derek de buen humor era extraño, el verlo así en la foto les había sorprendido demasiado, pero no entendían por qué mostraban la foto ahora.

"Yo el día anterior, iré a verlo, yo también dije que no pude. Yo sabía lo que estaba pasando, mientras que todos estaban enojados, no entendí qué era lo que le decía al alcalde, y ¿Por qué han dicho que ellos tenían miedo a la reacción de Scott, pero sentían que sabían que podían hacerlo?

Issac solo se acercó abrazándolo junto a Erika, boyd y Jackson se sentían raros pero sin saber por qué se acercó al castaño, llorando porque no entendió a qué lebos que decían que tenían una manera de ayudar, intentaban hacer algo pero no sabían que era, hasta que issac se alejó

_por que no se lo dijiste_había dicho pues, le dolía y sabia el sentimiento de ocultar un amor con Scott.

_tenía miedo, esa noche al buscarlo quise invitarlo a una comida campestre que me pidió pero que me dijo que saldría con braeden, que me digas que olvidó que porque yo estaba, yo ... al que yo le dije que me cuidaba al mango, estaba feliz porque se preocupaba por mi._decia con muchas lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas que era issac quien se las limpiaba._no volvio, quería decírselo el día que volvería pero no lo hizo, me sentí triste, pero después empecé a sentirme mal por que estaba preocupado por nadie, yo solo quiero que conserven la foto y muéstrensela a Derek si vuelve._todos sentian pena porque si notaban algo era el gran cariño que sentian todos por el fuera correspondido; más o menos que nadie sabia donde estaba, boyd junto a jackson se mandó las lágrimas y salieron de ahi buscando a alguien.

Después de un largo rato todos volvieron a entrar, scott le preguntó a un amigo de que había hablado pero que solo dijo que se lo contaría luego, que había vuelto a haber muerto y que era muy agotador.

Erika salio, por que boyd le habia llamado, volvio poco despues llevándose a issac, salieron todos los veian aun mas extrañados, mas nadie decia nada, todos volvieron se despidieron, los tres dijeron que tenian algo que hacer, issac se quedo porque el queria cuidar a stiles esa noche, el sheriff tambien se habia quedado esa noche todos se dijeron que mañana estarian ahi tambien.

Hola, espero que les guste esta historia, que es corta y es solo la primera parte.  
Besos😘😘  
Díganme si hay errores.

Compartidla si os gusta


End file.
